1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil drainage device and more particularly pertains to an oil drainage device which pumps engine oil from the drain hole of an oil pan to a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine oil drainage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of draining oil are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,379 discloses an automotive oil change apparatus. The apparatus includes an electrical pump and electromechanical coupling mounted within the engine compartment for pumping used motor oil from the engine oil pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,334 discloses a process and apparatus for changing the oil in an engine. The device includes an external pump device.
U.S. Pat. No. 248,396 discloses a pump for changing oil.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,831 which illustrates an oil change system and method. The system employs a flexible hose with a quick disconnect female coupling for connecting an oil tank to the engine.
Yet another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,205 which illustrates a method and apparatus for changing engine oil. The apparatus includes an external oil reservoir and a mount for an oil filter.
While these oil devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an oil change device which includes a portable container with an oil pump secured thereto. Furthermore, the prior art devices do not describe such a device which can be removably coupled to a larger oil container.
In this respect, the oil drainage according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pumping oil from the drain hole of an oil pan to a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices which can be pump spent oil from an oil pan or other container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.